Amuto Story
by idontcare697
Summary: A certain blue haired boy comes back after being away for 3 years. He and Amu are finally together, until Ikuto gets a once in a lifetime chance to go study in America. What will happen while he's gone? Will Amu start to fall for the new guy in school?
1. Chapter 1

It was Saturday afternoon on a moderately cold winter day. A peck of light shone through the pink silky curtains and onto a pink haired 14 year old girl dreaming about a certain blue haired boy when..."Beep, beep, beep!" "Nani?! (what?!) Why is my alarm ringing it's saturday?! -seconds later- Uhh mom & dad told me to take care of ami while their out on vacation for a week.

Uhh i don't feel like dealing with Ami today, im going to take her to day care. I than got up to take a shower. It's been 3 years since...since Ikuto told me he loved me then left to go find his dad, i wonder if he's comming back, i wonder if he's found his dad yet... I got out of the shower and got dressed, then i went downstairs to see what Ami was doing.

"Ami!" "Ywes?" Man when is she going to grow up! Mom and dad have to stop spoiling her. "Ami your 6 years old can you stop talking in that voice please?" "Bwhat boice?" "Nevermind, have you eaten breakfast yet?" "Ywes mwom made mwe some eggs bwefwore she left." "Alright, oh hey do you wanna go to daycare with your friends today?"

"Ywes i wanna play with my bwoy friends!" "Oh, Ami..." I put Ami's coat on and we went on our way to her daycare center. While we were walking i saw a very recognizable blonde headed boy, as if by instinct i grabbed Ami's hand and took her through another way to her daycare. Why do i keep avoiding Tadase-kun? He didn't do anything to me, i'm the one who keeps walking away from him.

I don't know what's gotten into me. Why do i keep thinking about..."him"? I dream, daydream, and think about him ALL the time i feel like i'm two-timing on Tadase-kun. Wait what am i saying i mean it's not like i...love him. I quickly dropped Ami off and went back home. I turned on t.v and tried to get distracted with something when a random but great idea came to mind, to go visit the amusement park where Ikuto said he loved me for the second time.

I got my coat and went to the park. -At the park- "Amazing the park's still here." "I wasn't expecting to see "you" here, Amu." When i herd that sentence, that voice, i froze. I...I can't beleive he's back. Slowly i turned around remembering every single feature of his delicate, handsome face.

His silky blue hair, his thin yet muscular body, his glowing pool colored eyes etc. He caught me starring at him after a while. "Ehh Amu, is there something on my face?" -Ikuto thinks- She's never looked at me that way before...did she miss me that much??


	2. Chapter 2

"I-Ikuto y-your...back..." Wow he seems so mature i was expecting for him to say something like-oh, you grew, have you been drinking your milk after showers or Amu, your more perverted than ever, but he didn't, i guess he did grow up. "So? What are you doing here, Amu?"

"I...i just happened to be walking around this area and decided to see if this theme park was still here...wait what are you doing here?" "I just got back from looking for my dad and wanted to see if this place was still here." "Wait so, if you just got back then why didn't you go tell your family you were back first?"

"I already called them plus i..wanted to see you before anyone else." "M-me?!" "Yeah, you remember what i told you before i left right?" I stood there frozen remembering every last detail of the last time i'd seen him.

I remembered when..he looked me streight in the eyes and said "I'll definitely make you fall in love with me, so prepare yourself." I remembered those exact words. Without even noticing i had given him a response. "No, i don't remember," i said without a stutter.

"You'll remember...i'll make you remember," he said before out of nowhere giving me a sweet gentle kiss on my cheek and left without another word. I stood there flabbergasted at what i had just expirienced in less then ten minutes. My hand automatically cupped my cheek and my heart started beating rapidly, i looked through the direction he had disapeared to just to make sure he had left and i went back home.

I realized it was 3 p.m when i got home so i went to pick up Ami. We went back home and i made her dinner. After dinner i went upstairs and sat in my bed. After sitting in my bed for what seemed like hours i eventually fell asleep.

I woke up to kitchen utinsil noises in the kitchen, so i got up to see what was going on. It was Ami playing with her so called "drums". I told her to stop not wanting the neighbors to come banging on the door about all the rucus.

I made breakfast then went upstairs to get read for the day, not that i had planned to go somewhere or do something(all the guardians had gone skiing for the weekend exept for me and Tadase who had our own reasons for not being able to go).

It was 2 'o'clock on a cloudy Sunday and i was bored out of my mind. I decidid to take a nap (which i don't usually do in the middle of the day but i was THAT bored). Once again i woke up to a noise exept this time it was a knocking noise of some sort. It kept getting louder and louder to the point that i couldn't sleep anymore. I opened my eyes and turned towards the direction from where the knocking was comming from. I couldn't beleive my eyes!


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't beleive my eyes. Right there on the other side of my screen door stood the exact same boy that i had seen yesterday for the first time in three years. I got a hold of my senses and got up to open the screen door. "Ikuto what are you doing here?!" "Aww, i thought you'd be happy to see me," he said with a grin. There it is that grin, the grin i hadn't seen in years.

I guess deep down i kind of missed that grin. "Answer my question." "I just came here to see you Amu-koi*." "B-but.." "Come on don't be rude just let me stay here a while longer, other than yesterday we haven't seen each other in years." "Alright, alright fine!" "So are you alone in this big house?" " No Ami's downstairs." "You know...,"he said while looking out the closed window,"They said it would snow tonight."

"I dought it,"i said in my cool and spicy voice,"The weather reporters are always wrong, and it hasn't snowed here in three years." "You never know," he said while walking over and sitting on my bed. "W-what are you doing?!" "I'm just sitting, can't a guy sit?" "Well..i guess."

"Come sit with me,"he said while looking straight into my eyes, it's like his eyes were pulling me down to the bed with him, but i resisted." "No!" Next thing i know i'm being pulled into a tight embrace. He was so...warm, so very warm. Snap out of it Amu! I tried to get out but his arms were too strong.

I gave up and just sat there with a look of defeat. I have to admit though it felt kind of nice. He then let go. Tired from what felt like a wrestle match i just sat there where i was, not moving an inch closer or further away from him.

I looked over to see what he was doing, he was looking over out the window again. Still sitting on the bed he broke the silence and said,"I, missed you...a lot,"though he was still looking out the window, was he talking to me? "Are you talking to me?,"i responded. He gazed from the window over to me and said,"Yeah, who else would i be talking to?"

"I just never expected that from you..." I could tell he was a bit disturbed and responded,"Why don't you get it,"he said it in a sort of frustrated tone. "Why don't you understand that, I Love You?!,"he said. I started to get a little disturbed myself and said,"Why do you keep saying that?!"

"Because it's true!" He noticed how i didn't beleive him. "I'm not convinced,"i said. "Do you want me to prove it to you?,"he said cheering up a bit. "Fine prove it,"i said. He lightly grabbed my chin and inched his face closer to mine, i froze on the spot. He gently brushed his lips against mine.

I felt a tingly feeling inside me. Instinctively i moved my lips against his the same way he did with mine. My eyes met with his and stayed like a bond that couldn't be broken. Outside a little white fluffy snowflake fell from the night sky, along with it more.


	4. Chapter 4

It stayed quiet for a moment than he said, "America." My eyes shot open, filled with tears. I wasn't sure what to say or do. "A-america?!" He looked into my eyes, his were full of sadness and sympathy.

"Yeah," was all he said. "When were you exactly planning on telling me?" "Well, not tonight. Amu, i'm sorry, but it was a really good opportunity..." My eyes felt blurry so i just closed them.

"Please...just..please just leave me alone." "Alright." He grabbed his violen case, went out the balcony, and jumped down. I turned the light off and flopped down on the bed.

I reached to the other side of the bed and found a small blue stuffed kitten Ikuto had given me not too long ago. I held it tight as tears ran down my cheeks for what felt like hours. My eyes stung so bad, it was soo painful. I closed my eyes and fell asleep soon after.

I herd birds chirping and woke up. All the memories from last night came flooding into my mind. I felt gloomy with no energy. I slowly went dowstairs and saw my parents and Ami eating breakfast. They were all dressed and ready to go somewhere.

"Good morning sleepy head." "Huh, oh good morning,"i said back to my mom. "Your breakfast is in the microwave." "Thanks but i'm not really hungry." She looked at me closely and said, "Amu, are you feeling alright?" I turned around and went towards the living room.

"Umm yeah mom i feel fine, are you guys going somewhere?" "We're going shopping, i didn't tell you because you usually go out on Saturdays..." "Oh, alright." "All right we're leaving, remember Amu tommorrow's your last day until school." "Yeah, i know."

I got the remote, sat on the couch and turned the t.v on. I herd my dad say something to Ami then they all went outside. I clicked the off button and checked the time on my cell. It's one...I layed down on the couch and soon after there was a vibrating in my hand.

I checked my phone it sad Tadase calling. "Hello? Tadase-kun?" "Amu? Good you finally answered your phone." "Oh, sorry." "Don't worry about it, do you wanna go somewhere today?" "I'm not really in the mood to go out..."

"How about i come over?" "Ok, i'll be waiting." "Alright." I closed my phone. Maybe Tadase-kun can help me forget about last night, even if it's just for a few hours.


	5. Chapter 5

So, there we were hugging in the middle of my living room, like an old satisfied married couple. Suddenly i herd something i really didnt want to hear,"Swister!" Why, why did this have to happen now? Everything was going so great. "Oh no, Ikuto hurry,"i opened the first door i could find and pushed ikuto inside and quickly went in myself. Quickly i closed the door behind me.

I was so freightened i hadn't realized where we were. It was dark but i managed to figure out where we were, we were in the coat closet by the entrance to the house. I felt someone breathing roughly in front of me, i could tell he thought we were going to be caught.

The closet was super small, i could feel his chest against mine, but there was nothing we could do about the position we were in. I herd Ami come down the stairs. "Amu," Ikuto whispered really low but loud enough for me to hear,"How long do you think we'll be in here?"

"Until she goes upstairs back in her room." I honestly felt like i was going to faint, he was so close to me, i was sure he could feel my heart beating rapidly. I herd cooking utinsils in the kitchen."Amu, are you scared?" "N-no why would i be scared?"

"One your little sister might see us and two because we're so close...?" I didn't reply. My answer was of course two, but i wouldn't admit it. "By your silence i'm assuming your answer is two, am i right?" Again, i didn't answer.

If it was possible i felt him get closer to me. "What's wrong it's not like we haven't been this close before," he said. "This is...different...,"I said. "How?" I couldn't see him but i could feel his sweet breath on my face. I also felt something very familiar against my lips.

He lightly grabbed my hips and i stroked his hair with one hand and held his neck whith the other while we kissed. I felt something on the bottom of my lip. I opened my mouth a bit more but then we broke for air. I herd Ami going upstairs. "Ikuto..." "I know, let's go."

We got out after being locked in for about an hour. I went upstairs to check if we were safe..we were, somehow she had suddenly taken a nap on her bed. I went back downstairs and found Ikuto in kitchen looking for food. "Want me to make you something?"

"Umm no thanks, "he said, "I'll order a pizza." "Ok." Then he said, "Do you want something else?" "No, pizza's fine." "Alright." He dialed the number on his shiny blue phone.

I went over to the living room and sat on the couch, there was nothing else to do so i turned on the t.v. Ikuto finished talking and went over to the couch and sat down next to me.

We watched t.v. for about ten minutes when, "Hey, Amu wanna continue from where we left off?" He said it jokingly, but i knew he had meant it. "If you want to, your going to have to convince me :)p," I smiled/laughed. "Oh, i see, "he said.

He got closer to me when the door bell rang. "I'll get it," i said as i slithered my way from his grasp. He smirked and said,"I'll get you next time." He couldn't see it, but i smirked myself on the way to answer the door.


	6. Chapter 6

So, there i sat on the couch next to Ikuto eating my pepporoni pizza thinking about everything that happened today.(A/N it's still Monday, and it's 5 pm) "Hey, Amu i've been meaning to ask you something..where are all the guardians?" "Oh they went skiing this weekend, but they should be back now."

"Oh." "Oh yeah except Tadase, his parents didn't let him go," i said. "What about you?" "Oh, my parents didn't let me go either, i had to take care of Ami, and the house while they're on a trip." "It's a good thing your parents went on a trip this week," he said. "It is?" I said confused.

"Yeah, don't you realize that if they didn't, you would have gone on the trip and everything that's happened between us in the past couple days would have never happened," he replied. I sat there thinking about what he said.

He's right, he's absolutely right. Was it fate? Was it fate that i didn't go on the trip? When my parents had told me i couldn't go, i got so mad at them i didn't talk to them at all for two straight days, but if they hadn't gone i wouldn't be here with Ikuto right now.

"Uhh, Ikuto i'm so retarded, i yelled at my parents and tried to make them feel horrible for about a month! I'm such a horrible daughter. He hugged me to try to make me feel better, i kind of felt better but i felt wayy better when he started kissing me, he soon cut the kiss and said,"All you have to do is make it up to them when they get back."

"Ikuto, your absolutely right! That's exactly what i'll do!" I kissed him on the cheek i think i saw him blush a little bit. "Ha ha, alright Amu,"he said then hugged me again. We stopped hugging and we turned our attention towards the t.v. I leaned on his shoulder and fell asleep.

I woke up about 30 mins later to Ikuto lightly shaking my shoulder. "What?"i asked him. "Can't you hear? Someone's knocking on the door." "Oh, really?" I got up and moved the pizza box i was about to trip on.

The person who was knocking was probably a girl cause the knocking was much too gentle to be a guy. I slowly opened the door hoping my parents hadn't come early from there trip. I completely opened it, and the person standing on my doorstep was none other than Tadase-kun!


	7. Chapter 7

"T-tadase-kun?!" "Hello Amu." I closed the door behind me. "Umm hi Tadase-kun." "Are you busy? Can i come in?" "Well, actually i am kind of busy..." "Oh, alright i'll just come back another day."

"Ok," i said. He turned around and went out the gates. I felt bad, but felt better once i had gone inside and saw Ikuto sleeping on the couch. I sat down next to him and layed his head on my lap.

It was different this time then it had been last time. Last time his head had been very heavy and his hair was tickling me, but this time his head felt light, his hair was still tickeling me but it felt really nice.

I looked away from his cute sleepy face and towards the t.v. I turned the channel to a new channel. The lady talking was saying something about there being a lot of snow. "Too bad for those who went skiing this weekend, the road out of the mountains are completely filled with snow.

It won't be another week or so, until they can clear up the road again,"she said. Then a red haired lady went on the screen and said,"And a long week it will be for those who are stuck in the mountain."

There's another good reason i didn't go, though i feel bad for the guardians, they probably weren't expecting this to happen. I looked down at Ikuto to see if he was still asleep, he was. I started stroking his hair, it was soo soft.

Then the house phone started ringing, so i tried to lay Ikutos' head gently on the coach off my lap. "Hello,"i said after picking the phone off the counter. "Amu? Is that you." "Yes, who is this?" "It's momma are you and Ami ok?"

"Yeah we're fine, why, are you comming home soon?!" "Not exactly, you see i called to tell you some bad news." "What is it moma?"

Well it turns out that when we were on our way to buy our plane tickets back to Japan we were told that the airport we were supposed to land in was temporarily shut down/closed due to the weather."

"And how long will it take for you and pappa to come back home?" "Well we were told that until they open the airport, it won't be until a couple weeks for us to come back home, i didn't know the weather was that bad over there."

"Yeah we were told to not go to school." "Really? Well i have to go, take care, tell Ami i love her and i love you too." I herd poppa tell momma something. "Oh and poppa says NO BOYS hahaha alright bye." "Bye,"i said before hanging up. "If they only knew,"i grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

I went back to the living room and saw Ikuto flipping channels with the remote. "How was your kitty nap," I joked. "Very nice, especially when you put my head on you nice lap," He responded and grinned. "You were awake?!" "No," He said,"I'm just a light sleeper."

I sat down the furthest away from him. "Oh, Amu i'm sorry, don't be mad." "Humph" Before i could move away he pulled me into one of his extremely tight embraces. I decided to forgive him, it was a stupid matter anyway, and i hugged him back. We broke the hug and i said.

"My mom called and said her flight would be delayed for a week or so, and the guardians will be stuck on the mountain for the the same amount of time." "hmm." I yawned and went to go check the time, it was 9 p.m.

"I'm gonna got to bed, i'm unusually tired." "Ok," He said. I turned around and started up the stairs and to the door of my room. I herd something behind me and saw Ikuto right behind. "What are you doing?!" I asked.

"I'm going to sleep." "Where?" "In your room." "No way!" I went in the room and closed the door, I regretted not have locked the door.

I was about to change but i realized i had been in my pj's all day, so went out to the balcony and looked out at the full moon. I herd a voice behind me,"So which side of the bed is mine?" I didn't even turn around.

"Ikuto, what are you doing, you know i only agreed for one night," I said. I turned around and went back inside. "If you want to stay fine, but you have to sleep in the living room."

He stepped forward and got closer to me, he took two steps forward and i took two steps back,when i tried to go back more i fell back on the bed. He kept me in a locked position both of his hands were to my sides and he was right above me (see pic above hard to explain -_-*) I could tell i was blushing like mad, i had to look away from his face which was about five inches away from mine.

"Why can't i sleep with you?" "Because...it's not right." "How," He said without letting me answer and lowering his head down to my neck, i felt his soft warm lips kissing my neck, nibeling on it he kissed his way up to my jaw then stopped at my lips.

He then gave me a long passionate kiss on my lips, my lips kissed back. He stopped and looked at me with pleading eyes. "Alright you can sleep in my bed." I blushed, he grinned, once again i was happy.


	9. Chapter 9

"Further...further! Ikuto if your going to sleep here you have to be the furthest you can away from me." We were both in bed, i was telling Ikuto how and where to sleep. "Ok, is this good?" He asked. "Well, no but it doesn't look like your going to budge so fine, yeah there is good." I got up and turned the light off then went back in bed.

"G-night Ikuto." "Night, Amu." I closed my eyes and went to sleep. I opened my eyes only to find a pair of strong arms wrapped around me. He mustv'e noticed how cold i was last night. He's...really sweet.

Hmm should i get up or should i stay here? I'll just stay, it probably won't last long anyway. After about 10 mins he took his hands off from around me and stretched in bed just like a cat does after a nap. -kawai-

After he stopped moving i didn't hear him say anything. (A/N Btw she's turned the opposite way from him) How odd, i turned around and cought him starring at me. "Umm, Ikuto..?" "Yes?"

"Why were you starring at the back of my head?" He then got up and said,"I'm gonna go take a shower." "O- wait! No your not!" "Why not," he asked. "Won't you think Ami will notice if the shower is running and i'm not in it?"

"What is she 2? She won't notice,"he said. "Yeah she will,"i said. "No she won't." "Ye-" "Alright,"he said,"then you come in the bathroom and wait outside the shower." "N-no." "Come on, it'll be just like last time.

I'll get my shower and you won't be worried about whether your sister suspects or not,"he said calmly." "Yeah but last time we were caught!" "Stop freaking out Amu, you know it'll be much different from last time." "...alright, but i'm going to wait on the floor."

"And can't peak at me,"he grinned. "N-no why would i?!" He laughed, grabbed my hand and dragged me into the bathroom. "So..,"he said. "So what?!" "Do you want me to strip in front of you?"

"Ikuto!" I yelled and pushed him into the shower. I herd clothes being taken off and dropped, then i saw a shirt and pants draped over the top of the door to the shower.

The shower doors weren't see through, but they were clear, and you could see the silhouette of the person in the shower. "Amu." "Y-yeah Ikuto?" "Does your father have any clothes he doesn't wear?"

"Oh, umm yeah i'll go get them." I left and got him clothes. I went back in the shower and herd the water stop running. "Here,"i put the clothes over the shower door. "Thanks,"he said. "Your welcome,"i said back.


	10. Chapter 10

"Come here Ikuto." I pulled him downstairs next to the couches. "Sit," i said eagirly. "Let's talk," i told him. "Bout what?" He asked. "Anything." "Hmm ok. Amu, did you know that if you say gullible really slowly it sounds like green beans?"

"It does?! Hmm GU-LL-IB-LE, no it does- uhh! Ikuto!" He had been laughing his head off by then. Ok Amu don't fall for something that stupid again! "So Ikuto let me ask the questions now.

Where did you visit when you were looking for your dad?" "Well... I went to France, England, Europe, around the world basically." "Aren't you angry you wasted 3 years looking for someone you didn't find?" I asked.

"Well, that's what i thought at first but, when i was traveling i saw a lot and thought a lot." "Like what did you think about?" "...You." Did he just say me?

"I left thinking i would forget about you, i didn't think i was gonna be able to keep my promise and i thought you would eventually forget about me, even though the thought of you forgetting about me was just...i tried to concentrate on the main reason why i was traveling around, but my mind kept wandering back to you."

"R-really?" I didn't know he thought about me during his whole trip. "Yeah, eventually i couldn't take it anymore and gave up, i realized i loved you more than i thought so i came back to Japan and tried to find you."

"And you found me in the abandoned park." "Yeah,"he said. I couldn't hold it so i tackeled and hugged him on the couch he was sitting on. We were now both lying down on the couch hugging.

"Ikuto..," i closed my eyes," I love you too..a lot." I then felt a peck on my lips. "I Love you too Amu, a lot and i don't want to loose you." I opened my eyes and looked into his blue ones, they looked loving and sincere ." "Me neither Ikuto," I said and grabbed on to him tighter. "I don't ever want to loose you."


	11. Chapter 11

-3 days later- The full moon shone bright as two people tried to sleep but failed miserably. "Ikuto you know this is the last night your going to sleep here right?" "Yeah, and why was that again?"

"Because, my parents are comming back tommorrow." "Right..." "Well we better get some sleep." Soon everything became quiet and only the wind could be herd outside.

-Morning- A slightly cold breeze entered the room as a girl whispered a name, "Ik-uto." She sat up and slightly rubbed her eyes. "Huh? Why is my window open?" I looked around, but didn't see Ikuto in the room. I went down the stairs and saw someone i wasn't expecting so early. "Mom, Dad your back!"

"Amu we missed you!" I hugged my parents." Dad how was your trip?" "It was goo-..it was horrible i wanted to come back on the second day,"he cried. "O.k dad." I went back upstairs. Where did Ikuto go? I went to my closet, bathroom and cote closet. I went back into my room and saw something..a note.

It said- Amu i left early, so don't kill yourself trying to look for me, haha. I might come up your balcony tonight so leave it open. Later, Ikuto. Oh, he left, i guess i should have figured form the open window.

I'll unlock it right now just incase he comes earlier. I unlocked it and went down to breakfast. During breakfast mom asked a very uncomfortable question. "So Amu, what ever happened to that boy you hid in your room a while ago?" "Mom..." "What?" "Dad..." "Don't worry, he went off to bed a while ago, he was tired from the trip and he took Ami to tuck her in for her nap."

"Oh... well, he umm..i really don't know i haven't seen him in a while." "Oh well i hope he's doing good." "Y-yeah." It's like she knew, but who would've told her? Ami?

I doubt it, plus if mom knew that he was living here for a week, she would have streight out said it and punished me, she's not the type to torture with questions. I went to my room and got dressed.

I layed down on my bed when my phone rang. "Hello?" "Hey Amu its Rima." "Oh hey Rima are you guys back yet?" "Yeah we got back yesterday, i just called to say hi and for you to know we're back, i'll see you at school ok?"

"School?" "Yeah, since the weather is clearing we can go to school again, didn't the school call you?" "No, but i'll see you at school ok? Bye." "Bye-bye." Hmm school in 2 days what a pain, but atleast it'll give me a reason to go out "with my friends."


	12. Chapter 12

"Amu! It's dinner time!" "Umm mom i'm not very hungry, save my plate for later,"i yelled back. I looked out the window. It's getting dark, Ikuto might not be comming. I went over to my desk and opened a book i was reading for school, Romeo and Juliet.

It was similar to the play but just a little different. I read for a while, when an unexpected violen melody came from outside. I smiled cause i had a good idea who it was.

I opened both doors to my balcony and there he was. His eyes were closed. He was really into the song, i could tell. It sounded sweet happy, and sad. It's amazing how many emotions a simple song can have.

The song ended and i clapped for him. He put his violen down and gave me a tight embrace. "I thought you wouldn't come." "Well, here i am aren't i?" "So, where are you living?" "Temporarily with my mom and Utau."

"Oh that's good didn't they worry where you were living this whole week?" "Naah i told them i was living with you." "You told Utau?! Oh man, i'll never here the end to it..." It was cold so we went inside and sat on the bed.

"So is there anything new Ikuto?" "New...umm...no. What about you?" "Well school is starting on Monday...nee Ikuto, don't you have college or something too?" "Oh, well i still haven't umm decided yet."

"Oh, but it will be close by right?" He then looked from my eyes to the floor and stayed silent. "What's wrong Ikuto? Cat got your tongue?" He still didn't say anything. "Ikuto, your going to go to college and live close by, right?"

I got up slowly and looked closer into his eyes. "Right?!" I couldn't help but notice his sad expression and my eyes got teary. "Ikuto, answer me! Why aren't you saying anything! I then herd something i didn't want to hear from him.

"I...i got a really good scholarship to a college that specializes in music." I looked over to the window. "Where is it, the college?" I asked. It stayed quiet for a moment then he said, "America."


	13. Chapter 13

It stayed quiet for a moment than he said, "America." My eyes shot open, filled with tears. I wasn't sure what to say or do. "A-america?!" He looked into my eyes, his were full of sadness and sympathy.

"Yeah," was all he said. "When were you exactly planning on telling me?" "Well, not tonight. Amu, i'm sorry, but it was a really good opportunity..." My eyes felt blurry so i just closed them.

"Please...just..please just leave me alone." "Alright." He grabbed his violen case, went out the balcony, and jumped down. I turned the light off and flopped down on the bed.

I reached to the other side of the bed and found a small blue stuffed kitten Ikuto had given me not too long ago. I held it tight as tears ran down my cheeks for what felt like hours. My eyes stung so bad, it was soo painful. I closed my eyes and fell asleep soon after.

I herd birds chirping and woke up. All the memories from last night came flooding into my mind. I felt gloomy with no energy. I slowly went dowstairs and saw my parents and Ami eating breakfast. They were all dressed and ready to go somewhere.

"Good morning sleepy head." "Huh, oh good morning,"i said back to my mom. "Your breakfast is in the microwave." "Thanks but i'm not really hungry." She looked at me closely and said, "Amu, are you feeling alright?" I turned around and went towards the living room.

"Umm yeah mom i feel fine, are you guys going somewhere?" "We're going shopping, i didn't tell you because you usually go out on Saturdays..." "Oh, alright." "All right we're leaving, remember Amu tommorrow's your last day until school." "Yeah, i know."

I got the remote, sat on the couch and turned the t.v on. I herd my dad say something to Ami then they all went outside. I clicked the off button and checked the time on my cell. It's one...I layed down on the couch and soon after there was a vibrating in my hand.

I checked my phone it sad Tadase calling. "Hello? Tadase-kun?" "Amu? Good you finally answered your phone." "Oh, sorry." "Don't worry about it, do you wanna go somewhere today?" "I'm not really in the mood to go out..."

"How about i come over?" "Ok, i'll be waiting." "Alright." I closed my phone. Maybe Tadase-kun can help me forget about last night, even if it's just for a few hours.


End file.
